nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Friar
|guild = |guildmark= Left Hip |team= *Team Lucas **Riley Matthews **Evelyn Harris **Everyn Harris |gender = Male |status = Alive |home = Aseva, Pridor |occupation = Student |school = TBA |romances = Riley Matthews (girlfriend) |friends = *Zay Babineaux (best friend) *Farkle Minkus (best friend) *Auggie Matthews *Riley Matthews (close friend, girlfriend) *Maya Hart (close friend, ex-girlfriend) *Billy Ross *Charlie Gardner *Evelyn Harris (teammate) |enemies = *Charlie Gardner (romantic rival) *Thor *Lorenzo Fields |species = Human |haircolor = Brown |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |alias = Heehaw Ranger Rick Ranger Roy Bucky McBoingBoing Hop-Along Sundance The Lamb That Mary Had Cowboy Moral Compass Young Lucas Lucas the Good Lone Star (all of the above by Maya) Mr. Perfect (by Billy) Harmonica (by Brandon) Freak, Mr. Freakface (by Farkle) Scarecrow (by Eric) Mad Dog (by himself) Slugger (by Fish Store Phil) Lukey, Garducky (by Cletis) Huckleberry (by Maya Miss America (by Mark Cuban) Master of Tombstone the Bull (awarded title in the Austin Rodeo) Saint Huckleberry the Perfect (by Farkle) Chuckie (by Topanga) Mortimer Twigglebottom-Smythe (by himself) Huckleberry Bond, Gorgeous (Maya's fantasy) Western Hero (by Josh)|loyalty = Mutton Busters JQA Debate Team JQA Jury |eyecolor = Green |relatives = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Pappy Joe (grandfather) Merlin Scoggins (great-grandfather) Buster (uncle) |magic = Lightning Magic}} Lucas Friar is a main character in Girl Meets World. He is portrayed by Peyton Meyer. Originally from Austin, Texas, Lucas is a "cowboy in the city", and is the love interest of Riley Matthews and Maya Hart, two of his closest friends. Lucas has gentlemanly manners and a great deal of common sense, and also proves to be fearless and unstoppable when protecting his friends. Lucas becomes close friends with Farkle Minkus, and Maya uses cowboy stereotypes when talking to him, calling him derisive but good-natured nicknames including "Huckleberry", "Ranger Rick" and "Bucky McBoingboing"; in "Girl Meets 1961" it is revealed that Lucas does indeed hail from a family of cowboys. In "Girl Meets the Secret of Life", Lucas' old Texas classmate Zay Babineaux becomes a student at JQAMS; Lucas reveals that he is a year older than his classmates, and his father was transferred to New York, giving Lucas a fresh start (Zay's father was also transferred to New York) after being kicked out of his former school in Austin for defending Zay. Personality Lucas is compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, dutiful, and a gentleman. Maya stereotypes him as a cowboy, but it is revealed that he is from a family of cowboys in Girl Meets 1961. Although Lucas is one of the good kids in Mr. Matthews class, he does have a wild and rebellious part to him, as it's revealed that Lucas was expelled from his old school in Texas, but it remains unknown what he did. It's also shown when he joined Maya's side in detention, made fun of Cory's lesson, and declared a fake war against Farkle in class. If anyone close to him gets bullied, he will potentially explode towards the bully, though he learns it takes more strength not to fight. Lucas is nice gentlemen. Appearance Lucas is a classically handsome, beautiful and athletic guy, Cory Matthews himself pointing out that Lucas is extremely good looking. He has a pale complexion, strong bone structure (angular jawline), a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark blonde hair. Lucas also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Lucas is of slightly above average height, and he has an athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Lucas is generally trendy and casual. Lucas is also a very likeable person. Relationships 'Family' 'Mr. Friar' Lucas' father was briefly mentioned in Girl Meets 1961 when Lucas says that his dad, who apparently still resides in Texas, would send him something about his great grandfather. Lucas also talked to his father on the phone in Girl Meets Friendship. 'Mrs. Friar' Lucas' mother is mentioned in Girl Meets Crazy Hat when she buys Lucas and Maya healthy muffins to sell for their fake business. Maya shows her distaste in her opinions. Lucas and his mother seem to care a lot about a healthy diet. She is mentioned again briefly in Girl Meets Game Night when Lucas says he needs a hug from his mama and Lucas tries out Ma after Josh says he calls his mother Ma. 'Friends' 'Zae Babineaux' Best Friend/Childhood Friend Zay is Lucas' best friend from Austin, Texas, who got expelled and transferred to John Quincy Adams Middle School in New York. He has a big mouth and an annoying personality, which often gets him into trouble, and relies on Lucas to help him get out of it. Back in Texas, he and his mouth got into trouble with another person, which involved in Lucas fighting the other person to defend Zay, which led to Lucas' expulsion, and being held back a year before he could transfer. 'Farkle Minkus' Best Friend Farkle is Lucas' best best friend. They interact on the subway in the pilot episode. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", Lucas says he would like to go to the movies with his friends, including Farkle. However, he says that Farkle has stolen his "moment" with Riley twice. But it doesn't seem to anger him. In "Girl Meets Smackle," when Lucas wants to join the debate team, Farkle tells the Academic Halves that Lucas is his friend and they shouldn't make assumptions about him based on his appearance. In "Girl Meets Flaws," Lucas tells Billy Ross that Farkle is his best friend. 'Riley Matthews' Girlfriend Riley is Lucas' girlfriends.. She first meets him on the subway and they seem to be interested in each other',' but Lucas is confused as to why she wants to be the same as Maya. In "Girl Meets Boy", Riley and Lucas really communicate after having their cell phones taken away. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", Riley is upset when Missy asks Lucas to go out with her. Lucas does not really like Missy, however. At the end of "Girl Meets Father," Lucas and Riley share a slow dance. In "Girl Meets Friendship" Lucas acknowledges that he thinks that Riley is a princess and rides on a horse with her out of the auditorium. In "Girl Meets First Date," Lucas and Riley went on their first date in Girl Meets First Date. In Girl Meets the New World they start dating due to peer pressure then break up because they were better off as friends. Even though they are friends right now, it is shown that Riley still has strong feelings for Lucas. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 1), after discovering that Maya has a crush him, Riley begins to accept her true feelings for Lucas, and tells him that he is her brother while she is his sister. Lucas doesn't see them like that, and thinks they are more than that, although Riley is telling herself they are better as brother and sister, for the sake of Maya, when she obviously still likes him. It is revealed in Girl Meets Legacy that Lucas has feelings for both Riley and Maya. In Girl Meets High School (Part 1), because the love-triangle isn't solved, Lucas starts dating both Riley and Maya. 'Maya Hart' Ex-Girlfriend/Close Friend Maya was Lucas' other girlfriend. They later share a frenemy relationship and both go out of their way to play their "game" as Maya constantly tries to get a rise out of Lucas. In return Lucas enjoys turning the other foot and therefore challenging Maya. In Girl Meets Rules, Lucas (and Farkle) choose to take Maya's side, Mayaville. And it's revealed in Girl Meets Creativity that Lucas cares about Maya's feelings and wants her to be happy. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 1), Riley finds out that Maya only makes fun of Lucas because she likes him as well, and that he has strong feelings for her too. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) they almost kiss, and in Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) they go on two dates, finally showing that they both like each other,but its unknown if they have officially broken up or not. Though their frenemy relationship usually goes in with her nicknames to intimidate Lucas, but in she never gets to him and ends up shuddering at Lucas' response. Lucas gets back at her when he finds out that Maya's great-grandmother was named May Clutterbucket. It is said that Lucas cares a lot about Maya, and possibly wants to date her. He seems touched by her teasing, and she seems annoyed by his, but at the end of the day she still has affections for him. It is then revealed in Girl Meets Legacy, that Lucas officially has feelings for Maya, as well as also Riley. In Girl Meets High School (Part 1), because the love-triangle isn't solved, Lucas starts dating both Maya and Riley. They break up in Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2), after Maya realises she doesn't like Lucas like that and he chooses Riley over Maya. 'Billy Ross' Friend Billy is Lucas' baseball teammate and friend. According to Maya, they engage in the "Handshake of Awesomeness" daily. On the week it was announced they were the finalists for the JQA Scholar Athlete Award, Lucas also learned that Billy had bullied Farkle. Lucas and his other friends showed Billy how his jealousy made him lash out, and after acknowledging that, claims that he is working on that flaw. 'Cory Matthews' Teacher/Mentor Cory Matthews is Lucas' seventh grade history teacher. Although he is well-mannered and polite, Cory originally took a somewhat disliking to him because he knows his daughter Riley is attracted to him and vice-versa, as shown in the first episode during numerous occasions. Firstly, when Lucas enters the classroom and is seated behind Riley, who lovingly stares at him, Cory interrupts his class to switch her attention back to himself. During lunch, when Lucas and Riley are having an innocent conversation, Cory interrupts them again and drags Lucas away by asking a question about what Texas city is closest to Mexico, which is El Paso. When Lucas finds his way back to the classroom and talks to Riley again, he interrupts them once more and makes the "I'm watching you" hand gesture. The second episode, where Cory doesn't approve of him and Riley being together for an assignment, knowing they would get closer, reinforces this relationship. He knows Lucas' secrets, but knows it is not his place to reveal them. 'Topanga Matthews' Acquaintance Topanga is shown to be very fond of Lucas in Girl Meets First Date when she allows Lucas to ask Riley out. 'Joshua Matthews' Classmates 'Missy Bradford' Missy asks Lucas out to see a scary movie in Girl Meets Sneak Attack, but Lucas seems uninterested. Missy takes Lucas away from his friends at lunch, which Lucas doesn't really like. Lucas is polite to Missy, but it's obvious he doesn't like her that much. In the end, Lucas tells Missy he wouldn't go with her to the movies unless Maya, Farkle, and Riley could come too. She then leaves in disgust. 'Charlie Gardner' Frenemy